


Rita is a goddess and that's that on that, thanks for coming to my Ted talk

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Character Development, Domestic Violence, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: Five times Juno needed Rita, and one time he didn't.





	Rita is a goddess and that's that on that, thanks for coming to my Ted talk

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rita thiiiiiiiii-(stretches out my large intestine to the depths of the universe)-iiiiiis much!

1

 

“Rita?”

 

“Hey boss,” she chitters through the phone.

 

“You're fired.”

 

She immediately pauses the stream she'd been watching. “Do you want me to come over there, or do you wanna come over here?”

 

“Uh,” He hesitates, always wary. “Could you come over here?”

 

“Yep!” She answers, gathering some snacks. “On my way!”

 

“Hey!” He starts, “don't you wanna know why-”

 

She hangs up, and grabs her bag. She does wonder what he wants, but she likes making a show of the fact that she doesn't care. He always hesitates before asking. Half the time he only asks when it's too late. She wants to make him trust her with things like this, and by extension, the dark cloud that looms over his head. She likes doing good things for good people, and she would love to help Juno.

 

She settles in her car, and zips over to Juno and Diamond's apartment.

 

“Hey, boss!” She says cheerily. He opens the door a little wider, letting her inside. She looks around slowly. “Diamond not here right now?”

 

He seems to get a little flustered. “I guess, c'mon, I gotta favor.”

 

She walks with him curiously. Finally, he settles into the kitchen, and takes out a pair of scissors. He holds them out to her, and the next words come out small. Maybe scared. “Cut my hair?”

 

And thats-

 

It's adorable. He's so nervous and hesitant, shaky hands, but a resolute stubbornness in his eyes. “Of course!” She tells him.

 

And his hair _is_ a mess. Curly locks of hair going in every direction. Rita always thought it looked good on him, but it's probably getting to the point that's it's pissing him off. Sensory things have always seemed always seemed to irritate him more than others.

 

She does what he asks with no hesitation, chattering about the stream she's been watching lately. “It's really very interesting, y'know. See Martha is actually a bandit, but Linzie doesn't know! And she's got nice hair just like you! But actually it's nothing like yours at all.” it's soft between her fingers, coiled locks of hair

 

She leaves it long enough that he could still tie it back if he wants to, and he seems satisfied with the result. Afterwards she schedules a movie with him.

 

That's probably one of the first times she saw him smile. A real, true smile, no smirk or anger in it, or something close to spite. Just like he's happy he did what he did.

* * *

2  


The next time, he doesn't even call Rita before he says it. He just knocks on her door with a bloody nose, a split lip, and more bruises than Rita has fingers.

 

He's quiet, which is never a good thing on Juno Steel. His voice is cracked, and hardly even audible. “You're fired.” He mutters.

 

She pulls him inside, and scrambles for some first aid. He sits on the couch, looking tired. Or sad or both. When she comes back with bandages, he's looking up at the ceiling. She sits next to him, and touches his face to get a better look at his injuries.

 

It startles him, and he slaps her hands away. His eyes are wide. Scared. Then he looks at the his own hands. “I'm sorry.” He says, his voice thick. “Sorry, Rita, I shouldn't’ve-”

 

“It's alright Mista Steel. You didn't mean to. Wanna tell me what's going on, now? You get in a fight?! Oh! Who was it against?! Was it those guys from the hcpd? I toldja they wasn't good guys, Mista Steel, and I think I'm a pretty good judge of character. There was this one time and there was this lady on _The Journey of a Time Capsule,_ and I knew she was a bad lady before anyone even-!”

 

“It was Diamond, Rita!” He shouts. He huffs, and rubs at his eyes. “Sorry, it-” There's a sob in his throat, and Rita feels her heart drop. “It's just normal couple arguments or whatever, okay? I just-my car keys are with them, and I hate sleeping in the cold, so I just-” He sniffles. Another sob. “wanted a place to stay.”

 

She ducks under his arms, and hugs him. It's a little awkward, and uncoordinated since he's sitting down, but he looks like he needs it. “Mista Steel, what kinda relationships have you been in if they all beat you up this bad?” she isn't even sure she wants the answer, but she's always been the kind of girl that thinks out loud.

 

He extracts himself from her touch, and looks at her all confused. “Is that-uhhh,” He clears his throat. “That bad? Are they not s'posed to do that?”

 

Rita hasn't ever been a very violent person. She'd say she's gone most of her life trying not to hurt anyone. But right now, Rita wants to punch every single person who ever hurt her boss right in the face.  

* * *

3  


She gets a call on the weekend while she's watching a stream. It's a day off for her, and she's surprised to see Mister Steel  calling her so late. She shouldn't be, she knows he has insomnia on the best of days.

 

She picks up quickly. “Hiiiii Mista Steel! How's it goin-”

 

“Rita!” He says happily. Rita is pretty sure she's never heard Mister Steel say something happily, like, ever. “Jus wanted you to know you're great.” He slurs. “The best. Nicest girl in Hyperion city, that's for sure.”

 

She doesn't think this call is going to go very well. “Mista Steel? You okay? You sound different, which ain't a bad thing, usually. My mother always said that differences are what makes us human. That's just a sayin’ though, I don't think you have to be human to be good. I don't wanna sound xenophobic, because I'm NOT.” She realizes she's getting off track when Mister Steel stifles a giggle. “Are you drunk, boss?”

 

“A little.” He admits. “Mostly high, though.”

 

She tries not to sound too worried. “Whatcha on, boss?”

 

Juno hums a little quiet, and soft. “‘S called Arinium?”

 

Rita furrows her brow at the sound of such a hard drug. “Are you at your apartment, Mista Steel?”

 

He hums again. This time in confirmation.

 

Rita pauses her stream, and starts making her way to his apartment. On the way she stops to get some snacks.

 

Juno opens the door. His head nodding loosely and he gives a smile at her.

 

She stays with him that night, if only just to make sure he doesn't overdose. He seems to be more than just a little drunk. He gets sick more than once, but always makes it to the toilet. He has practice.

 

Rita resolutely registers that as something not good. He smells like alcohol and bile.

 

There's a bit of sick on his shirt, so she sifts through the clothes to find something to sleep in. She comes back with a loose sleeveless shirt she's never seen him wear before.

 

When she fights the shirt off of a drunk, sleepy Juno, she lifts it off, and the long sleeves come with it. There are deep horizontal lines making their way up and down both of his arms, overlapping, and _everywhere._ She wants to look in other places. She wants to make sure that everywhere else is completely unscathed, but she knows the truth.

 

For once in her life she's completely silent.

* * *

4  


It's a few weeks after they board the ship coming off of Mars. They're just watching a movie, him sitting on the floor while she absently braids bits of his hair.

 

“Hey Rita? Can I still say you're fired, even though you don't work for me?”

 

Part of her wants to tell him that she never worked for him. They were a team, and she got a cut of the money. That's all it was. Even in the HCPD, he would decide when she worked and such, but she never felt like Juno was an authoritative figure. Even as she called him boss, it felt more of an endearment than anything. “Course ya can, boss.”

 

He tries to pretend that nothing's going on, but then his eye goes resolute. He knows he needs to talk about things. “You're…” He looks at the ground. “You're fired.”

 

She pauses the movie, and gives him her undivided attention. He seems a little scared at the prospect of it. “Whatcha need?”

 

He looks at his hands, and it seems that it makes it easier. “I wanna tell N-whatever name he gave you guys about everything. Like from my point of view. About Ma, and Ben, and the HCPD…” he cups his elbow, and swallows. “Not because he deserves to know, and not because I feel like I'm supposed to, in order to make this work. It's because I want to, Rita.” He takes a breath. “I trust him. But I'm-I don't know. I'm not sure that I should. What if he like pities me or something? God, I don't think I could take that.”

 

Rita takes his hand. A friendly, comforting gesture. She rambles for a little while about how to do it. Tells him that if things go wrong, she would be there. Eventually she goes on a tangent, as her mind so often does. With every word, it seems like Mister Steel relaxes. Rita doesn't want to boast or anything, but she thinks that if her rambling came make him calm down, then she must be a pretty good friend.

 

Later that night she sees Mr. Glass walk out of her boss's room. She can see pity a mile away, but this ain't it. He's usually so composed, but he looks _angry._ On the verge of murder, maybe. His hands are clenched, his brow furrowed.

 

Rita can understand. Mister Steel is a strong gal. He fights really well. Reflexes like a cat, and as scrappy as a lady could be. To think of _him._ He's always been small, but the thought of him vulnerable. Scared, and too worried for him and his brother to give a snappy reply of defiance, like he so often does now. It makes some irrational part of a person want to make sure anything possibly harmful towards Juno gets what it deserves.  

* * *

5  


Juno knocks on her door, and she opens it for him. She's surprised to see him wearing a silky red number, and boots. He looks beautiful. Mister Glass will probably faint at the sight of him, knowing how in love that guy is. “Mista _Steel,_ oh my _gosh!_ You look so pretty. Almost as pretty as me!” She tells him excitedly. Juno tries to fight down a smile.

 

“Shut up, Rita. Just help me with makeup, will you?”

 

And she does exactly that. She picks out the colors, and puts a little glitter on him. Enough that it can be seen, but subtle enough that you could only tell when you get close to him. He puts on the lipstick himself. He picks a warm, bold shade of violet.

 

“That's a real pretty color, Mista Steel.”

 

Juno's lips twitch into a smirk. “Thanks. It's the same color-” He cuts himself off, and looks at his hands. He looks so happy. “On our first case together, it got put on me.”

 

Rita hasn't seen her boss smile this much in- well, ever, really! It's a very nice change in pace.

 

When Rita is done with his make up, he looks like a princess. Shes very proud of herself.

 

“Thanks.” Juno says.

 

* * *

+1  


Buddy, Jet, and Rita all agree to tail them when they're on their date. They all care about Juno a lot, and they want to make sure that Glass (Apollo? That's what his name is to the rest of the crew.) is good enough for him. Juno hasn't had much luck in relationships, and if Apollo makes one wrong move, they will all be there to make him deeply regret it.

 

Buddy sips at her wine, and Jet talks to Rita as they watch. “They look happy.” Jet says in that same calm voice.

 

Rita folds her hands, and stares at them with that steely glare that she practices in the mirror. “They do… but if Apollo does anything, and I mean _anything_ bad to Mista Steel, I'll know! He ain't deceiving me another time, Mista Jet!”

 

Buddy gives a comforting hand on Rita's arm, and a smile. “Try not to glare too much, darling. Eyes can often be felt, and we wouldn't want to be seen.” That's right! They chose this place specifically so that they wouldn't be seen by Juno or Apollo.

 

The setting is very romantic. The lights are dim, and the music is soft. It's an art gallery with a dance hall, and a few tables for eating. All in all it's very nice.

 

Juno and Apollo are looking at a piece of art, and Apollo talks to him, telling him about the paintings. Juno makes a few snarky comments, and laughs at his own jokes. Apollo is looking at him like he's a star. Like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Rita's worries about this guy start to melt away.

 

Apollo ducks his head down, and outstretches a hand, with the other in front of him. He turns his head up to look at Juno. It would be obvious what he's asking without words, but he still looks at him with a slight smile. “Would the lady like a dance?”

 

Juno smirks with a raised eyebrow. A challenge. An expression Rita knows well. The kind that he makes before he puts his life on the line, just to go to those great lengths to prove someone guilty or wrong. “You any good? Wouldn't wanna outshine the great _Apollo Pine._ ” Even as he says it, he let's his hand touch Apollo's.

 

“Oh Juno, I envy your naivety. How can you not know that you already outshine everyone around you by simply being there? I, on the other hand, have to deal with it all day long.” he makes a dramatic sigh. “Honestly, darling it's quite distracting.” He starts to lead her boss to the dance floor. Rita might just jump out of her seat, she loves this so much.

 

Juno flushes. “You're an idiot.” His eyes skate around the room, avoiding Apollo's.

 

Rita almost has a heart attack when they land right on her.

 

Juno stomps toward them angrily, and Apollo laughs behind him. He holds Juno back when he's about to grab at Jet, obviously not going to actually _hurt_ him, but enough to threaten.

 

“Juno-” Apollo says through his giggles, as he tightens his arms around Juno's waist. Juno tries to scramble away from him, but not very hard.

 

“Can't even go on a damn date without you idiots following me around like a goddamn parade-” He growls. He's flushing, and he looks like he might be trying to fight down a smile. It's hard to tell.

 

Buddy laughs too, “oh darling, we were just looking out for your well-being!”

 

By now they've attracted the attention of most of the people in the building, and not just because Mister Steel looks pretty this time.

 

Once Juno has successfully extracted himself from Apollo, he sighs angrily. He recognizes the number of people watching him, and he sighs. Apollo laughs again, softer this time, and kisses Juno's neck.

 

They're cute together, Rita decides. They fit well, and Rita can say that she approves of this guy very much. Juno has needed Rita a lot in these years. Maybe it's a bit weird to be happy about it, but she can't help but be glad that he really doesn't need her right now. He's finally at a place where he didn't need her, and she's happy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment something good. Or fuck it, comment something bad! Yesterday I ate a fruit roll up! Do whatever the fuck u want! Life is fucking crazy. I can't stop laughing FUCK.


End file.
